Blacker (Earth-7045)
Blacker is the commanding officer of the Brainmasters car trio and the right hand man of Star Saber. Blacker is possibly one of the most experienced warrior among the Autobots, making him one of the most respected Autobots around, and Blacker takes this reputation very seriously. He is constantly trying to set a proper example for his fellow warriors, but as he's not really a people person, he does so in the bluntest, curtest manner imaginable. This failure to pull any metaphorical punches leaves him coming off very patronizing, particularly in the eyes of Wing and the rest of the Multiforce, but most Autobots take this in stride and tell them to do the same. Regardless, Blacker really couldn't care less what others think of him, and he doesn't let their opinions impede him in his duties—in fact, he is more than willing to put himself at risk for the sake of others and has been crippled several times doing so. As a Brainmaster, Blacker possesses incredible skill, strength, intelligence and courage. Among the group, Blacker exemplifies strength in particular. A smaller robot form housing his spark combines with a "Transtector" created from his old body. Blacker is also able to combine with his fellow Brainmasters Braver and Laster into Road Caesar, forming both the torso and arms of the super robot. History to be added Powers & Abilities Blacker= |-| Pre-Combiner= Powers *'Robot Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Psionic-Based Telepathy Immunity' **'Toxic Immunity' **'Cybertronian Physiology': ***''Transformation Cog: A transformation cog is a component important to a Transformer's transformation. ****Racing dune buggy alt. mode'' ***''Near-Immortality'' ***''Cybertitanium Frame'' ****''Superhuman Durability'' ****''Electromagnetism Immunity'' ***''Superhuman Speed'' ***''Superhuman Agility'' ***''Advanced Adaptation'' ***''Eidetic Memory'' *'Brainmaster Body' Abilities *'Indomitable Willpower' *'Expert Driver' *'Expert Combatant' *'Expert Marksman' *'Expert Swordsman' *'Weapons Proficiency' *'Skilled Tactician & Leader' *'Intimidation' *'Multilingual' *'Disguise' Weaknesses *Blacker's lack of people skills. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Holomatter Projector': holomatter is a solid-light projection technology, used by Transformers operating on alien worlds. Holomatter projectors can create projected facsimiles of native species which are too small or fleshy for Transformers to mimic with their mechanical altmodes. The avatar isn't just a friendly image to fool human beings; it's also the Transformer equivalent of a remotely operated vehicle, allowing Transformers to go places and perform actions that would otherwise be prevented by their size and the need to camouflage their true identities. Having an avatar in a location is like the Transformer being there himself. An avatar can function up to at least 400 miles away from the controlling Transformer, even when separated by solid walls. Transportation *Racing dune buggy alternate mode *'GroundBridge': A scaled-down iteration of space bridge technology, a GroundBridge allows transport to coordinates on a single planet, or even (with great difficulty) into the planet's orbit. Considerably easier to maintain and less costly in energon to operate, it is the primary means of coordinating Transformer forces on planets. Weapons *'Sword' *'Neutron assault rifle' *'Shield' Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Aliens Category:Transformers Category:Cybertronians (Earth-7045) Category:Rodion (Earth-7045) Category:Combiners Category:Good Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Black Skin Category:Red Skin Category:Grey Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:Yellow Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Artificial Beings Category:Forged Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Heroes of Earth-7045 Category:Autobots (Earth-7045) Category:Road Caesar team members (Earth-7045) Category:Brainmasters (Earth-7045) Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Alternate Form Category:Immortals Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Indomitable Willpower Category:Driving Category:Expert Combatant Category:Weapon Proficency Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Intimidation Category:Multilingual Category:Disguise Category:Sword Wielders Category:Gun Wielders Category:Shield Wielders Category:Entertainment class (Earth-7045) Category:Super Soldiers Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters